Rumour Has It
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Emma/Will A drunken night out which sets the rumour mill a spinning, a public love life and a future thrust together that now seems impossible to fulfill.
1. Playing By The Rules

**Well I started writing this in a coffee bar to keep myself amused...i don't have much stored and I'm going to be doing exams so don't expect regular updates but if it does get a bitty of interest then i might put more effort in :P its up to you guys :D review please xxjilly**

Lying slumped across the desk in the Writing Room Emma's cheek froze to the ice-cold tabletop. The mouse lying two inches from the tip of her nose, it's flickering red under light casting an evil glow across her forehead. The door creaked open, soft, steady footsteps approaching. Two gentle hands circling her shoulders she let out a small sigh, the encrusted tears on her cheeks forgotten about as he sat down on the desk next to her. "You're still coming out for that drink right?" Lewis asked quietly as he fed his fingers through her ruffled blonde hair.

"Yeah…yeah course." Emma replied lifting her chin a few inches from the desk before dropping it slowly back down. The salty tracks on her face were brushed away as Lewis hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards.

"May I?" He asked, prising her phone from her tight grip.

Nodding she lowered her head back onto her folded arms, turning her cheek to the side to see Lewis flick up the last message in her Inbox.

_You're making a huge mistake Emma._

_We have to be together. _

_Don't break my heart again. _

_Love Matt._

Raising his eyebrows Lewis slid her chrome phone back over to her. "He's a loser Emma. Who uses punctuation in a text?" He said in all sincerity, a small smile twinkling in his deep eyes as he caught her gaze.

Chuckling softly Emma reached out a hand to give him a half-hearted slap. "What would I do without you?" She smiled, rising from the chair and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Meet you out front in fifteen."

"So you'll be twenty-five." He snorted.

"Twenty!"

"Thirty!"

"Fine…fine…twenty-five!" Emma sighed exasperatedly as they argued over her time-keeping skills…or rather the lack of them.

Closing her eyes as the lukewarm water trickled down from the showerhead Emma sighed. So much had happened in the last week and she really didn't know what to do with these options set in front of her. Letting the water cleanse away her impurities she wiped clean her mind.

Sliding her figure hugging jeans up her thighs she smiled. After seven days of dodging texts, flowers and relationship conversations Matt would surely take the hint. Tonight was for her, she was going to go out on the town with Lewis and drink herself silly; like old times.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Smithy asked quietly as she stood absent-mindedly twirling a strand of hair around her index finger as she waited under the station shelter.

"Jus' thinkin' that's all." Emma whispered as she rested her back up against a pillar. "Jus' wondering wha' it would be like if I took any of tha advice I'm given."

Smithy smiled in spite of himself as he heard all of her 'Lewisisms'. "If you took all the advice you were given then you'd probably be a deluded Sunday School teacher with no sense of self-worth, no friends and no sex life. Lighten up Emma!"

Snorting Emma fell against him. "Who says I don't already work the odd Sunday teaching children their true values…and how no matter how hard you try to be perfect the church is always going to find a way to condemn you?" Tilting her face up to his she caught the sparkle in his eye. "Anyway I'm sure I can sort out the sex life problems tonight." She smirked.

"You missy 'ave been spending too much time with our Mr Hardy and as for your wonderfully tangled love life, the less I know about it the better." Smithy replied, ruffling her hair and pushing her away slightly. Lewis stood just inside the glass doors, looking around for her. "Ahh...Loverboy is waiting Emma. Oh and remember…be careful." He smirked, earning himself a slap around the side of the head as Emma bounced over to Lewis.

"We going to the Seven Bells first?" She bubbled, hooking her arm through his and dragging him away from the vicinity of the station as quickly as her legs would carry her.

Hanging over the bar Emma groaned. "Mate…that is the last time I ever drink pints with you!" She burped loudly.

"Awww poor baby is the beer making you sicky?" Lewis mocked as he rubbed his hand across her lower back.

"Mumph." Emma groaned, the pub spinning before her, her empty pint glasses dancing before her eyes. Through the sea of blurriness she could pick out one face though. Will was smiling and laughing, a half-full pint glass titled in his grip as he showed off to the young blonde sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Urgh it's anything on legs with him!" Emma spat in disgust as she watched creep around the girl's waist, settling high on her thigh, his fingers circling the material gently.

"Who? Wha…" Lewis spun round in his seat until he found the focus of her attention. "Emma leave it. You made me promise to keep you away from him tonight. He's no good for you." Lewis persisted, tugging Emma back round to face the bar.

"Yes Dad." She grumbled, resting her chin on her arms, Lewis let out a short laugh as he repeated the motion, reaching out a finger to tap her gently on the end of the nose.

Locking eyes with her he smiled. "I know he's our friend and all…but he treats girls like shit. He'll knock you down and I'll have to pick you back up again. It's the same every time Emz."

"Can you keep a secret?" Emma whispered, wrinkling her nose as she giggled slightly. Lewis leant in, his ear close to her lips. "I kind of like having you pick me up again. I know I can always trust you. I know that you're always there for me." Holding lightly onto his jaw she pressed her lips to his cheek, unaware of their audience.

"So…you're the man that's been kissing my girlfriend then?" Matt spat angrily as he pulled Lewis up from his seat.

"Matt!" Emma screamed, launching herself at him but getting nowhere. "Matt what the hell do you think you're…" She continued, struggling against Will who'd appeared out of nowhere and was hanging on tightly to her waist.

"Mate…I think you got the wrong end of the stick." Will butted in, tugging Lewis out of Matt's fierce grip as the whole pub ground to a halt to watch the unfolding action.

"Oh so it's you that's been kissing my girlfriend then?" Matt flew at Will but Will's reactions were fast enough in the ring and his fists collided with the side of Matt's head before he even knew what he was doing, sending him reeling back a few steps as the other man lay sprawled before him on the floor.

"Will!" Emma cried, trying to push past him on her way to Matt but he barred her way.

Spitting blood out of the side of his mouth Matt wiped his face with his shirtsleeve. "You'll regret that Fletcher." He muttered as he stormed from the pub, screeching away in his car less than five minutes after he'd first arrived sporting an already purpling bruise.

"What did you do that for?" Emma rounded on Will, standing so close to him he could practically feel her anger. "Why rise to it…who looks like the better man now?"

"He went for **me** Emma. He attacked me. I just got there quicker." Will replied defensively, his hand on the bar behind to support him.

Positively fuming Emma turned away from him only stopping when she reached the exit. "But you're a police officer Will…and that…that right there was assault." She shouted before disappearing out into the cold night.

Moving to go after her Lewis tugged on Will's arm. "Will…just…don't hurt her." He sighed resignedly as Will continued after her, turning and nodding slightly as he realised what Lewis really meant.

"I'll…I'll look after her." He promised before he too slipped into the darkness.

Sitting on the cold concrete steps in front of her house sat Will. He was huddled over, his jacket pulled tight around him, blowing on his hands against the cold. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her words icier than the weather around them.

"I came to apologise. To make it up to you." His soft words warmed her through, and in spite of herself she started to smile.

"You hit Matt." She started to protest.

"And you and I both know that this bloody well has nothing to do with your friggin' ex-boyfriend." Will shouted, his hand barring her from getting in through the door.

"And you're being an asshole…as usual." She frowned as she rammed her shoulder at the door, bursting through it before she slammed it shut in Will's face. As she busied herself with the kettle and kicked her shoes off Emma turned her back on the door, knowing that Will was probably still lingering.

As she finished her cuppa she placed it down on the coffee table, padding across to the bay window to pull the thick purple curtains across, she got no further though as she saw the large Will-sized lump still sitting on the front step. Unlocking the door he turned around, his face lit up by the pale hall light. "You can't sleep there." She sighed resignedly. "You can have the sofa."

Closing and locking the door behind her she fetched a blanket from the hall cupboard. "You don't have to run around after me." He smiled as he took it from her outstretched hands.

"No…you do enough of that yourself." She spat back nastily.

Shaking his head Will sighed, collapsing back onto the sofa as he inspected his bruised knuckles, nursed his broken heart. Upstairs Emma fell into bed, cold even in her blue flannel pyjamas and she shivered. God wouldn't it be good to have someone to snuggle up with?

Several hours later she sighed as she tossed and turned. No matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable, the bed was too big, the room too cold and Will…was downstairs under a very thin blanket. Dropping her legs over the side of the bed she pulled her duvet off, dragging it behind her as she padded down the stairs. Standing over him she smiled as he murmured in his sleep, his arms hugged tight around his chest in an attempt to keep warm.

Covering him with the duvet she perched along the edge of the sofa, trying not to wake him. "Emma?" She heard him whisper softly as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…it was mean." She murmured back, his arms hugging her tightly against the cool draught.

"Yeah…but actions speak louder than words and I did punch your boyfriend." Will smiled into her neck.

"Ex-boyfriend." Emma giggled, turning in his arms. "And you know so damn well that I can't stay mad at you long. You mister, are not playing fair!"

"Well how can I when you're involved I mean I gotta get you one way right?" He grinned dipping his head down to hers.

"You gotta play by the rules if you wanna play the game." She smiled, touching her lips gently to his.

"Baby I could read you the rule book in my sleep." Will breathed as his mouth found hers again, sealing a promise that was much more than a simple kiss.


	2. The Morning After

**As promised here's chapter two next UD Friday/Saturday **

**XxJilly**

Emma's lips found his. "Mmm." Will mumbled against her. "We got work?" He asked as he buried his face into her neck.

"Urgh yeah." She groaned back, turning her face into his so her lips were pressed to his forehead. "Once again…I'm sorry for what I said last night. It was mean and rude…you had just saved Lew getting a face full of fist."

"I'm sorry too…couldn't we at least have made it upstairs?" He grinned as he pressed the flat of both hands against his back.

"Well…you were pretty insistent. Anyway I suppose we could take our passion elsewhere tonight…like your place?" Emma replied softly as she slid from the edge of the sofa, padding along the hallway to the shower room.

"There's a tonight as well?" Will grinned, following her after a moment's hesitation – Lewis's warning still fresh in his mind.

Smiling as she felt Will slide into the shower beside her Emma half turned. "If you want there to be." She murmured as he pressed her against the cool shower wall, the steamy air clouding them as the time ticked away slowly. "Well that was…fun." Emma smirked as she started to towel herself dry.

"…and we are late, very late." Will's eyes widened as he caught sight of the clock above the mirrored cabinet. "Our shift started…ummm…five minutes ago!" He yelped as he dove into his jeans and t-shirt, fleeing around the bathroom as he gathered together the rest of his belongings.

Rolling her eyes Emma sauntered through into her room, tugging out a fresh pair of jeans and two t-shirts which she layered together. "Take a chill pill Will. Haha that rhymes. If the shift's already started then why do we have to worry about being a little later. I'll just say that I picked you up and the traffic was murder…I'll phone in now." She grinned as she stuck her head around the door.

"You seem strangely experienced at deceiving the Inspector…do tell more." Will laughed as he caught her around the waist on her way through to the kitchen.

"Do you really wanna know?" Emma smirked as he picked her up and sat her down on the units, reaching across she flicked the switch on the kettle.

"No…maybe not." Will shook his head as he reached up to kiss her. "Right little bad girl aren't ya?"

Tilting her head to the side Emma smiled innocently as if to say "who…me?" before the toaster pinged out two pieces of golden brown bread which she caught expertly, flinging them onto the waiting plates on the other side of the breakfast bar. "Nope…it's called Not Getting Fired." She giggled as she slid down next to him, reaching for fridge door but he barred her way.

"You gotta fight me for it." He challenged as she ducked and dodged one way and then the other in an attempt to get past him.

"You are a big meanie." She pouted as she reached for her toast, taking a bite of it and screwing her face up. "Tastes like cardboard…give me the chocolate spread mate or I'll thump you."

"It tastes like cardboard…and we are now twenty minutes late for the shift and you still haven't called." Will reminded her as he passed her the mobile from the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, yeah Miss Priss." Emma teased as she turned away from him, her phone held tight to her ear. "Hi…yeah Gina we're sorry. Yeah we…uh I picked up Will this morning 'cause his car's broken. The traffic's murder…I dunno there's something stopped ahead of us. Yeah it hasn't moved in ages and we're deadlocked." She lied smoothly to her superior. "See you when we get there."

As she threw her phone across the table Emma sighed. "Did she buy it?" Will asked from behind her, his chin hooked over her shoulder.

"I dunno." Emma murmured. "I think just about everyone knows what happened at the pub last night…and that we left together so they've probably put two and two together."

"Well we didn't exactly leave together…you stormed out and then I ran after you…nobody knows that I found ya." Will grinned, trying to worm his way back into her good books.

"Oh all right then…we'll just keep up this façade a little longer…and I think we're pushing the boundaries of being late so lets go." Emma shoved the last bit of toast in her mouth as she pulled him from the kitchen, scrabbling for the keys on the table which she used to lock up behind her.

"Come on driver…mush." Will grinned as he sat in the passenger seat, waiting for Emma to get in.

"Don't push it buddy." Emma laughed as she put the car into reverse and zoomed out of the driveway.

As she flew from the locker rooms, her tie still in her hand as she tried to attach her radio to her belt, her stab vest between her teeth Emma looked briefly at the notice board, trying to work out who she was paired with. Next to the pairings list however – which she completely forgot about – was an A4 sheet of paper with the words 'Emma loves Will' printed clearly in the centre. Spinning round she saw the corridor lined with them before she thumped her head against the wall repeatedly. "Self harm is not the answer Emma." Lewis joked as he sauntered past her.

"Shu'up." She groaned in reply as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_See what he's capable of?_

_Love Matt_

Reading those words Emma's blood boiled. Who was he to tell her what to do? She'd broken up with him! Storming along the corridor she found herself near lifted off the floor as her arm was captured in a tight grip. "Jesus Chr…" Emma paused mid sentence as she saw Gina's unimpressed face staring back at her. "Uh…sorry Ma'am."

"Yes you may be Emma but I don't think you're nearly sorry enough. Now that little show last night down at the pub may have got a few tongues wagging here but that's the last of your worries at the moment. Matthew Hinckley has decided to press charges, he's claiming that Will assaulted him with no provocation. Now as there is of yet no evidence of this, he is not station bound but I think you owe it to him to get this bloody mess sorted out. Don't you Emma?" Gina whispered lowly as her grip tightened further on her arm.

Nodding Emma wriggled slightly. "Yes…yes of course." She replied meekly as she scurried from the room, already pulling her phone from her pocket. She got no further than the end of the corridor though as she bumped right into Will who sent her flying backwards.

"Oh my god sorry Em. Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her into him, carefully inspecting her for any damage.

"Of course I am silly…I think the better question is…how are you?" She replied looking up at him, worry creasing her expression. "Gina told me about Matt. I'm so so sorry. I swear I'll try and sort this out."

Pulling her quickly into a spare interview room Will sat her down on the table. "Look Emma…I'm a big boy I can take care of myself. Sort it out if you can but…but don't give into whatever he wants. I don't want to lose you again." He murmured as he leant back against the wall, keeping a firm distance between them.

"Of course I won't. I'm not stupid." She snapped back, stung that he didn't want to be near her. "Now if you don't have anything better to do, I'm due out on patrol." She started to storm past him but his hand caught her waist.

"We're on patrol together." Will replied simply.

"Brilliant…bloody marvellous." Emma rolled her eyes, fate clearly not working in her favour. "The day that I choose to throw a strop at you and we're paired together. Somebody clearly doesn't like me up there."

Catching her up as she sped out of the custody exit and down the ramp Will smirked. "Choose to throw a strop?"

"Yeah choose to throw a strop because it sounds like you don't trust me to make the decisions that are right for me, that you like everyone else on the whole bloody planet have to give your two cents worth because apparently I can't take care of myself now." Emma grumped as she walked quickly through the gates and out onto the street with Will desperately tailing behind her.

Running to keep up with her he breathed loudly in her ear. "I do trust you. I do think you know what's best for you…I just…I wanted to make sure that you're plans included me…because I can't see my life without you." Will smiled earnestly as Emma turned, her heart melting as his words reached her ears.

"Oh Will." She whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around his back, her head buried into his chest.

"Urrr Em…we're standing just outside the station and we're both in uniform." Will murmured uncomfortably.

"Ahh right." She replied giggling slightly as she pulled back. "So…are we actually going to do any police work today…partner?" Will chuckled as he nudged her forwards, his hand slipping discreetly into hers as they walked along the road, unaware of the eyes watching them from the Station Reception.


	3. Instinct

**...beginning to get disheartened...is it really that bad that I get two reviews for a chapter?**

Trailing along side by side Will and Emma kept up their comfortable silence, punctuated only by the occasional crackle on their radio or a suggestion to turn down another street.

Suddenly out of nowhere a little boy toddled out into the middle of the road, sending a car screeching to a halt and catching the attention of both officers. "Oh my god." Emma yelped as she dove out into the road, grabbing the little boy around the waist and pulling him into her arms as Will did the same to her, more concerned about her safety than she was.

"God watch yourself Emma." Will breathed as he set them down on the pavement, his heart rate slowly thumping back to normal.

But she wasn't listening. Holding the little boy's hand in her own she looked into his sad brown eyes. "What's up little man eh?" She asked soothingly as he puckered his lips and buried his face in the side of her neck. Shifting her hold on him she unfurled her hand, a sticky liquid seeping between her fingers. "Holy shit…he's bleeding!" Emma exclaimed, squatting down and laying the little boy onto the pavement.

Quickly checking him over for signs of injuries Emma pulled her head back mystified. Running her hand across his stomach where most of the blood was she felt him giggle under her, her hand clearly tickling him. "…well he's got blood on him but he sure ain't bleeding." She murmured as she picked him up again, looking at him curiously.

"Then we're looking for someone who is…someone close because a wee man like that can't walk far." Will frowned as he spun on the spot, looking for signs of a struggle or disturbance. "Still…we better get him to hospital…we can't rule out that he has unseen injuries."

Nodding Emma perched the boy on her hip, trying unsuccessfully to detach her radio. Eventually shaking her head she passed him off onto Will and expertly began to radio back to the station while he placed the little boy down on his feet and crouched beside him, talking softly to him.

"Kay…Gina says Tony's in the area he'll be here in a minute or two. What's the little guy sayin'?" Emma asked as she joined them on the curb.

"Nothin'." Will sighed as he rested his chin on his fist. "Not said a single word."

Rolling her eyes Emma reached out to swipe the little boy off his feet. Sitting him on her knees so he was facing her she began to talk to him, oblivious of Will next to her, off Tony's car pulling up, of anything but the bond between her and the kid in front of her who was looking at her with such sincerity it was unnerving.

"Yeah…yeah she's talking to him. He ain't said a word back yet though." Will spoke into his radio, shocking Emma from her own little world. "Yeah Guv I'll get her to stay with him when we get there. Well I dunno bout before but she looks like a natural." He laughed as Sam quizzed him down the channel.

Leaning back in her chair Sam grinned, biting back a reply that was just dying to edge out after seeing them together earlier that day…well combining that and the posters it was no wonder the rumour mill was working on overtime, lining them up as Sun Hill's new hottest couple.

"I'll see you down at the hospital Will…we'll have to get social services involved as well." Sam sighed before she clattered the phone back into the cradle, reaching behind her for her jacket.

Emma smiled as he held the door open for her. Ducking into the back of the police car with the little boy still wrapped tightly around her she attempted to strap him into the middle seat. He wriggled, he squirmed, launching himself back at her with tears running down his pale face. "Okay…okay." She murmured softly as she strapped in her own seatbelt, wrapping her arms around the toddler.

Will smirked from the other side of the car as Emma reluctantly gave in to the maternal side within. Pulling up outside the hospital Tony caught Will's eye in the mirror. Emma was fussing with the boy's hair, brushing it back off his forehead as he looked up at her with big brown eyes. "What happened to you ey?" She asked softly as she cuddled him closer, stepping silently from the car.

Grabbing her by the waist Will steered her over to the entrance, directing her up to paediatrics. Standing at the desk a nurse smiled at them. "How can I help you Mr and Mrs…?" She asked.

"Oh…right we're not married. This is ummm…actually we don't know what his name is. My name is PC Fletcher and this is PC Keane. The little lad is covered in blood which we don't think is his but we really need him checked over just to be on the safe side…and we need to get him to talk somehow as well. It's likely there's a blood scene waiting for us wherever he came from." Will took charge of the situation as Emma visibly floundered, biting her lip nervously as the little boy wriggled in her grip.

The nurse smiled, giggling at her mistake before she took in their police uniforms and slapped her forehead. "Come over here and we'll get 'im seen to." She laughed as she pulled Emma across to a bed where she sat down the boy and held on tightly to his hand in reassurance while the nurse prodded at him expertly. "Naw…he seems just fine. Maybe a little shocked but there's no sign of trauma."

Lifting his arms up Emma grinned, sweeping him into her grasp. "Now all we gotta do…is get 'im to talk." She murmured as she wandered across to a low table where there was a selection of toys. Patiently playing with him she pressed down on several buttons on a game, a tinkly tune filling the air. The toddler grinned toothily his gurgle filling Emma with a warm feeling. There were letters on the pad of the game. "E-M-M-A." She spelt out, her finger tapping each letter as she went.

Sam stood in the doorway with Will as she watched Emma play with the child, a small smile lining her face.

"Can you spell your name?" She asked the little boy as she jiggled him up and down on her knee.

Giggling he shook his head. Emma rolled her eyes. "How old are you? Are you…ummm…three…four?" She asked holding up her fingers. A look of recognition flickered across his face and he held up three fingers.

Tickling him she looked into his eyes. "If you're three…then you're a big boy. Are you sure you can't tell me what your name is?"

Pouting he turned from her his fingers stabbing at the pad. "A-L-E-X." Emma murmured as he turned back to her. "Alex…and where do you live Alex?" She smiled at him.

"I…" Alex stammered. "I lives at four four Parkside Lane." He replied, his childish words endearing.

"Well then let's get you home to Mummy and Daddy." Emma smiled as she picked him up.

"NO. NO. NO." He screamed, scratching at he wildly. "Mummy NO. Daddy NO. Angry. Shout. Scared. Cry." He hiccupped as she shushed him, rocking him gently into her. "No go home." He wept into her neck as she kissed the crown of his head.

"We'll sort it out then. We'll make all of the bad stuff go away. There won't be any more shouting or crying. I promise…" Emma whispered as she walked across to where Sam and Will were standing bewildered. "Hold him a sec." She murmured as she passed Alex over to Will, sharing a soft smile as the toddler clung tightly to Will.

Turning to Sam Emma blushed as she watched her raised eyebrows. "Ma'am…he's called Alex and I think he said he lives at 44 Parkside Lane. It could be 4 Parkside Lane though because he said 'four four' he could just be repeating but it might just be the way he sees the number. He's three years old. He got very agitated when I mentioned taking him home. He was shouting all things about crying and people being angry. We gotta get round there." Emma filled her in, her eyes nervously following Alex and Will.

Sam nodded, gesturing to Will and Alex. Emma ducked her head, running back over to them and letting Will enclose her in a hug with the two of them. They separated with Alex in Emma's arms again, Will's proprietary hand on her waist. A smile tugging at her lips, Sam turned away from them – they looked so right together it almost hurt.

"I never thought I'd want children…" Emma murmured as she leant against Will.

"Well if it makes any difference." Will began grinning as she turned to face him. "…I think you'd make a very yummy mummy."


End file.
